Raid
Raids are parties of 6-40 people divided into up to 8 groups of up to 5 players. These are primarily used for large-scale PvP combat, or for raid-specific instances and zones. If you're the party leader, you can convert your group into a raid group by accessing your 'Social' Panel, selecting 'Raid' and choosing 'Convert Group to Raid'. From then on, anyone you invite will join your raid group. Keep in mind that raid groups do not receive quest rewards unless the quest calls for a raid. This is to prevent people from creating very large groups in order to do normal quests that do not need raid groups to complete. You also receive an experience reduction for any killing you do in a raid group. Again, this is to prevent people for using raid groups in situations where normal groups should be sufficient. This experience reduction is simply that you do not get the usual "group XP bonus" that you get when sharing XP in a Party group. ;Info on the official WoW site: * Raid Group info. * Raid article. ;See also: * World raid encounters = Raid Instances = Most instances can be entered by a raid, meaning that all members of the raid are placed in the same instance, but every instance has a different "maximum raid size". Some instances, however, are designed to be entered only by raid-sized groups. Upper Blackrock Spire, while part of the same instance as Lower Blackrock Spire, is designed for 10-man groups. Raids must last for a minimum of 8 hours in order to actually be considered a raid. 20-man: * Zul'gurub * Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj 40-man: * Onyxia's Lair * Molten Core * Blackwing Lair * Temple of Ahn'Qiraj * Naxxramas Many players used to run Scholomance and Stratholme in 10-man groups as well, though as of Patch 1.10 there is now an instance limit of 5 on these dungeons again. = Starting a Raid = The leader of a party can convert the group to a raid by clicking the "Convert to Raid" button in the Group window. At this point it becomes a "group of parties" with up to 8 parties, each with 5 characters. The leader of the raid can drag characters between groups to move them to different parties; typically, this is done to achieve some strategic goal such as distributing shamans and paladins to share totems and auras or warriors with rogues for battleshout. The leader can promote other characters, which gives them the abilities to invite and kick from the raid and also use the broadcasted raid warnings (using the "/rw" command. Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay Raid = Raid Mods = Raids can be difficult to organize, but mods such as CTRaidAssist are helpful and considered necessary by many. Features include: *Display health, mana, buffs and debuffs for everybody in the raid. Report health and mana for not only yourself, but the whole party if you so wish. *Cure debuffs with the tap on a button. You can choose which groups to alert for, if you want to split up the curing between members. *Easily choose which groups/classes to display, and choose between sorting by group, class, or custom. *Choose which buffs to display, and edit the priorities for which buffs to display if more than 4. *Get a chat message when a buff you can cast expires. You can recast the buff by the click on a button, similar to curing debuffs. Again, you can split up rebuffing by selecting which groups to alert for. *Assign 5 players as Main Tanks, which in turn displays name, health and mana of their targets. *Customize the mod as much as you want. You can hide party frames, offline members, members not available, hide window borders, change window background, have the background change to a select color when debuffed with a special type of debuff, as well as many other features. The best way to see what all it can do is try it out for yourself. *Conserve mana by auto-canceling healing spells if target is above X% health. Note that this check only is activated during combat. *Quick inviting features including /rainvite which allows you to invite everyone in your guild of specified levels, and /rakeyword to set a keyword so anyone who whispers you with it, will then be invited. *Raid alert messages utilizing /rs, which allow raid leaders to send messages that will appear on screen for everyone using the mod. You may download CT raid assist at CT raid assist